WICKED SCORN
by Millgen
Summary: We're gonna take you into the world of DMC's Trish, DMC2's Lucia and DMC3's LadyMary in the life without Dante. The CHARLIE'S ANGELS of the demon hunting world. Dante has DEVIL MAY CRY, Trish, Lucia and Mary have WICKED SCORN! R
1. Prologue

DEVIL MAY CRY

Presents

WICKED SCORN

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Devil May Cry characters.

Author's note: I hope you readers enjoy this. Every chapter is considered as a new "episode". R&R

Prologue: Things much worst

The storming rain showered over the city and the full, blue moon gave it a crystal shimmer as it hit the ground. Emma Millan, in times like these wished she had a car. She'd been working over time the entire week to pay off her ridiculous credit card bill—

_Shoes…. Why am I so addicted to shoes!_

She sat at the window on the bus, thinking about that warm, Sleep Number bed she bought two months ago. She just couldn't wait to open that apartment door, strip off her clothes, hop into the shower, slip into her silk pajamas and lay in that comfy bed of hers. Just thinking about it made her body warm and she smiled, discreetly at the thought. Emma had moved to the city, two years after she graduated from high school and found a job in the hospital, just a week after. She'd known a good friend, but she had mysteriously disappeared six months ago; Emma continuously calls her house daily to hope and wish she would finally pick up her phone, but every morning and every night she come up unlucky.

_Susan, where are you?_

Ringing the bell, the bus came to her stop and Emma pulled out her black umbrella and emerged from the back door and up her umbrella went. It was pretty dark going down her street, her apartment two blocks away, but in the rain it seemed like a mile. Sighing, Emma hated walking alone in the dark— she mentally hit herself for leaving her mace spray in the house— she was in a rush this morning for work and thought she put the damned thing in her purse.

_Why the fuck did I put back on these heels! _She argued with herself. Not only did they hurt like living hell, they were extremely loud— so loud, she could hear the _clicking _echo on the other side of the street.

Emma came up on a streetlight and a shadow zipped by her above her. At first she thought it was a bird but—

_When do birds fly at night? Maybe it was a bat…._

Back in her old city, Emma would witness bats all the time at night—

_No! But this shadow was too big!_

Emma struggled to look up, rain slapping at her face and barely missing her eyes. Nothing was there, except the full moon and dark skies. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her; after all she was tired as hell.

_Did I mention my feet hurt like living hell!_

A raspy noise sounded above her and Emma's heart skipped a beat. It sounded nothing like a bird or bat— nothing human at all to be exact. Ignoring the blistering pain in her feet, she started walking fast, feeling so distant from her apartment—

And the rasping came closer and Emma started faster, her weariness now exchanged into fear—

And her umbrella went up and Emma screamed. She looked up and saw nothing. She felt something _grab _her umbrella; the winds weren't that strong for it to shoot up like that.

_Run girl, RUN!_

Taking her own thought's advice, Emma turned to run for her apartment— and something powerful came down on her bringing her into a small puddle of rain and mud. Emma screamed at the top of her lungs, but no one heard. As she screamed so did the thing on top of her, its nails scratching and digging into her arms.

"No, no, no, no!" She pleaded and cried. She did not want to die.

Opening her eyes, it wore a hideous green face, blue eyes and permanent, lipless grin and razor sharp teeth that could rip through her head clean off with one bite. "Oh my GOD!" She screamed with widen eyes, struggling to free herself, but its grip was amazingly strong. "Please don't kill me! Please, please, please." She cried.

"Hey!"

She heard another voice shout out and a bit of happiness rushed over her. The creature looked over its shoulder, staring at the unknown intruder.

"HELP ME!" Emma screamed and the ugly thing beamed back down at her, it's mouth opened with an ear, piercing shriek.

"You don't want to do that." The voice warned the screaming thing.

With a flush of relief, Emma found herself being released and the creature slowly rose up to its feet. Her wet face and teary eyes gazed at the beast and her face twisted in disgust. It had bat wings stuck on its back—

_Its skin…! Where is its skin?_

All she saw were dark red muscle; shining as the streetlight above it bounced off its grotesque body. Slowly, Emma came to her feet and gazed over the creature's shoulder and the intruder's voice came with a body. A golden haired female in a black, leather trench coat and wearing black shades.

"You're the sixth Arch Demon I had to kill this week." Trish smirked. She ignored the cold rain, thudding on top of her golden locks and very expensive trench coat.

Slowly, the demon forward itself toward her; folding its wings on its back and the talons on his feet _clicked _against the pavement as it walked. Rasping, the Arch Demon pounced at Trish— and with incredible speed, she pushed her leather jacket back, revealing her arsenal of two, black Desert Eagle .50E handguns and aimed.

The Arch Demon landed just in front of the two barrels and stared at dark holes. It's blue up at her as she grinned, water from the rain trickling down her creamy face. The creature gazed back down at the two barrels, back up at Trish. Screaming in a loud piercing shriek, its huge wings flew open, sending a blast of wind through the air and lifted off in one flap.

"Pathetic." Trish shook her head and sighed. One by one, she pulled the triggers.

_SHABANG! SHABANG! SHABANG! SHABANG!_

Crying on her knees, Emma covered her ears as the four shots fired off.

"_HAREEEEEEE!" _

The Arch Demon bellowed in pain, struggling to keep itself balanced in the air. Trish fired another shot, ripping a hole into its leathery wing.

"_HAREEEEEEE!" _It screamed again and finally slammed into the wet street.

Holstering, one of her pistols, Trish started for the beast, snatching off her shades for a better view. The demon tried coming to its feet, but Trish, with her foot, slammed it back on asphalt.

"Don't move!" She hissed. Aiming her barrel at its brow, she stared into its glowing, blue eyes and sensed a bit of fear from it. Smirking she readied her finger on the black, metal trigger. "Go to hell."

_SHABOOM!_

The thick bullet struck into the demon's skull. Bluish-green, brain matter sprayed onto the wet, black glistening road. Sighing, Trish blew the smoke from her barrel and holstered her Desert Eagle.

"Oh thank you!" The wet, crying female ran up to her, with her purse in her hand. "Thank you so much, how can I repay you…? Money, I can give you—"

"That's okay." Trish interrupted. "I don't want your money…. I've been looking for this ass beater for three weeks now." She then turned to the woman who seemed to be shivering badly…was it the cold or the fear…?

_Probably both. _Trish answered herself. "Go home. You'll be safer there."

" 'Safer?' Wha…what do you mean 'safer'?" There was a sense of anger in her throat. "Are you tellin' me there's more of those things out there?" She pointed at the lying creature.

"Oh, no," Trish replied and approached the front of a hardware appliance store building and smirked, "There are things much worst."

Emma watched in shock as the lady jumped high into the air, as if she flew and landed on the roof of the hardware store. "Okay, either I need to stop drinking on the weekends or I reeeally need to move."

On the roof, Trish gazed back down at the mortal woman and shook her head. "Poor soul." This woman had no idea what she didn't know about the world she lived in— Trish on the other hand knew the dangers of what lurked in the shadows, things that humans don't know exist and wander on their planet. Creatures— demons from the underworld risen to rid mankind and rule over the heavens. Trish was trained as demon hunter by the great devil hunter himself, Dante, one of the twin sons from The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda— a devil rebellious against his own kind to find, hunt and destroy every last demonic creature roaming on the face of the earth.

Slipping on her black shades, Trish gazed up at the blue moon, thinking about that handsome, silver headed man who saved her life. Smiling, she beamed down at the woman again who was running toward her apartment. She was going to be safe. Trish was gone.

-

_Okay, okay what do you think…? Good? No? Maybe? I promise you guys next chapter will be longer with more action…I mean this is the "premiere" right? RIGHT?_

_Coming soon…_

Chapter I: Succubus

_With Lucia from Devil May Cry2… For those who forgot who Lucia was…she's the one with the red hair and the sexy accent…you guys know…the one with the infinite throw knives and her demon form looks like an angelic bird looking thing-a-ma-gig…_

_(… fading out as the author blabbers on). _


	2. Aurthor's note

**Author's note:**

Sorry readers. But it's taken me a while to finish up the first chapter to _Wicked Scorn_ and the continuing of _Devil May Cry3. _I've been quite busy looking for a new job (and running in the streets like any 21 year old…_teee heee_!). Anywhoooo, I'm working on _WS _right now, so readers please spare with me, it'll be up soon….

Gracias Senors and Senoritas!


End file.
